1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring structures and more particularly pertains to a circumferential waist measuring device for measuring a waist of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art measuring structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,069; 5,193,287; 4,920,659; 1,814,401; 1,216,672; and 1,096,206.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a circumferential waist measuring device for measuring a waist of an individual which includes a main body having a measuring loop coupled to a first end thereof, with a portion of the measuring loop being biased into the main body by a spring and including a indicator projecting from the main body such that a waist of a child can be measured to select an appropriate diaper size within a store.
In these respects, the circumferential waist measuring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring a waist of an individual.